Disappearing
by IndependantLioness
Summary: Oliver and Katie, meant to be together right? So why has Katie disappeared? When she returns, she's changed. Something about her is just not right. What has she done for all these years? And how will Oliver win back the love of his life? ON HOLD.
1. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…la..la..la, we all know the drill, It all belongs to J.K.R. Shouldn't have to tell you. On with the show!

A/N: This is my first HP fic, so obviously also my first Oliver Katie fic. I've got a Tamora Pierce one but dunno if your interested. Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter, it's sorta long so I might cut it in half, so don't expect the rest to be so long!

Chapter 1: Graduation

The great hall was packed to the brim with parents, relatives, the magicked ceiling showed a perfect blue skyed day with the occasional white cloud.

Once, where the tables of four great houses sat, now was row after row of seats. A long luxurious spread of red carpet lead from the grand doors of the great hall to the massive podium that now occupied the space where the teachers table was once located.

The house colours adorned the walls, creating a feel of magnificence and elegance.

Suddenly a great hush washed over the hall of people. The teachers and guests quickly sat in their allocated seats as Dumbledore positioned himself in the middle of the podium.

The headmaster raised his arms and in a gracious voice announced: "Welcome, welcome all. We are all gathered here to see off another generation of great witches and wizards. I must say that I'm extremely proud of this years graduates, they have all developed so much since all those years ago when they entered this very hall to be sorted."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the masses of guests as he said: "and so, let the ceremony begin."

Outside the closed doors of the grand hall, several hundred graduating students shuffled nervously under the scrutinising gaze of professor McGonagall. It was just like first year all over again, waiting to be sorted by the sorting hat.

Katie, Oliver, Fred, George, Angie and Alicia stood in a nervous circle in identical black robes.

Katie was unbelievably proud of her friends. They were all incredibly talented and Katie was proud to know them.

Oliver had received his invitation to join Puddlemere United as their new keeper, and offcourse Oliver had happily accepted. Fred and George had somehow already acquired enough money to start up Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon alley. Angelina's application to be an auror was already accepted and her training started in a week. Alicia had already accepted the job as a junior reporter at the daily prophet.

Katie herself had done extremely well in the N.E.W.T.S and could do whatever she wished. But that was just it, she has no idea what career she wanted to pursue. All her friends had grown up, knowing precisely what they wanted, but she was always undecided. She thought she might take a year off, but she had many other choices.

McGonagall quickly demanded silence as she said: "Okay everyone, please pay attention! Slytherins will be presented first, followed by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and last will be Gryffindor. You will be presented in alphabetical order with prefects first. The Quidditch players will be presented last within their respective houses. Well? Line up, line up!" The prim professor turned to leave through a side door, but as a last thought she spun and muttered: "Good luck…"

As many nervous students scrambled to their positions, the Gryffindor players lined up behind everyone else. Katie clutched at Oliver's shoulder tightly from behind him.

Wood reached over his shoulder and gently placed his hand on hers. He turned his head to stare at his gorgous best friend, he had been meaning to ask her out, but she would always smile her smile and Oliver's courage would evapourate in a split second.

Oliver gave Katie's hand a reassuring squeeze and turned around, hoping beyond hope that he had not just used up all his nerve to act normally around his crush.

Katie's hand slipped off his shoulder and unknowingly glided down Oliver's back. It sent cold shivers up his spine. Just her touch reminded him of how much he adored her. He quickly made up his mind that he must tell her.

In one smooth motion, he spun on his heels and grabbed Katie by the waist. She screamed lightly and brought her fists to his chest.

Katie Bell stared up at her best friend's warm chocolate brown eyes, except now they weren't chocolate coloured anymore, they looked darker almost black, radiating heat that made her blush.

For the first time in their friendship, Katie truly realised how handsome Oliver was with his ruffled chestnut hair and his perfect features. She could fell her breath catch in her throat. Were those eyes getting closer or was it just her imagination. The first thought that flashed into her mind was: _Oh my god! Panic!_

Oliver could feel Katie's breath brushing his lips, he was so close he could almost taste her…

"Umm…" Oliver and Katie sprang apart at the sudden interruption, both blushing scarlet and studying their shoes intently.

Fred and George were both grinning mischieviously and exchanging amused glances. Angelina was doubled over, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Alicia was grinning like mad and continued her sentence: "Umm, Oliver, your next, just thought you'd like to know…Umm, go back to what you were doing before."

Oliver nodded still staring downwards as he shuffled up towards the grand doors.

All eyes and mischievious grins turned towards the still bright red Katie. She looked up and gave the group a deer caught in the headlights loo, but she looked down again quickly and mumbled: "I'm after Ollie, I'll just go stand over there."

Before she could move, Angie and Alicia jumped on her screaming and yelling happily.

Professor McGonagall quickly glared at the girls and made them fall silent. She swiftly grabbed Katie's arm and ushered her to the doors to be presented next.

Standing on the podium, waiting for the graduation photo to be taken, Katie stared down into the crowd searching for her baby sister and her parents.

She could spot her family sitting right next to the Wood's. Her and Oliver's dad were chatting animatedly, most likely about Quidditch. Her little sister waved from her seat, standing on the chair to be seen over the crowd.

Katie smiled warmly and waved back, she could feel the tears sting the back of her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a hand slip into hers, she looked at Oliver and he smiled warmly at her. As she felt one single tear stream down her cheek, he gently reached over and wiped it tenderly off her face.

She gave Oliver a watery smile and turned to see her mother smiling proudly at her.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone headed outside. Refreshment tables were se up all around the magnificent green lawn, while trays carrying drinks floated randomly through the crowd of guests and students, occasionally dodging incoming people.

Katie was chasing her baby sister through the crowd of people, occasionally growling like a bear, while her sister giggled and screamed weaving easily through the many guests. Katie Bell laughed as she chased her little sister.

Suddenly, Mary ran out of sight. Katie stood up straight and scanned the crowd for her golden red tresses.

Instantly, her eyes landed on Oliver, Mary was in his arms staring at him adoringly.

Katie casually strolled up and placed a gentle peck on Mary's cheek and asked: "What are you doing little one? I was so close to catching you!" Mary stuck out her tongue and said pertly: "Was not! But I was just hugging my Oliver!"

A smirk appeared on Katie's face, she laughed gently and said: "Your Oliver, since when?"

The small 5 year old pouted stubbornly and yelled playfully: "Mine, mine, mine! All mine!" Oliver laughed and twirled the small girl around in his arms.

Katie held up her arms in defeat and said: "Fine Oliver, I'l just leave you alone with your new…umm…girlfriend." She quirked her eyebrow at her Quidditch captain playfully and strolled away.

A while later, Oliver Wood caught up with her. "Well, my sister is certainly fond of you," she looked up to see Oliver grinning sheepishly. Bemusedly she continued: "so all the female population of Hogwarts isn't enough for you? You just had to go for my 5 year old sister as well?"

When Oliver didn't reply, she looked up to see why. He was staring with burning ebony coloured eyes. She gulped nervously as he whispered in her ear: "Perhaps not all of the female population…"

Katie shivered as his breath tickled her neck. He grabbed her wrist tightly and spun her into his grasp. A strong arm snaked around her small waist and pulled her closer, she willingly pressed herself closer to him. She breathed in his scent, it was addictively sweet and Katie had to resist the urge to find out if Oliver himself tasted as good.

But Oliver gave in willingly. He pressed his lips to hers, something he had craved to do for over four years.

Feeling his lips against hers made Katie grin. Mischieviously, Katie pulled away, then leaned back in, she teasingly brushed her lips against the corner of his.

Oliver groaned impatiently and brought his hand up to her chin, holding her gently. He stared down at her, taking in the emerald green eyes which seemed a few shades darker and the twisted grin that tormented him.

Katie leaned in once more, this time earnestly kissing him, her tongue slid over his lips and Oliver willingly opened his mouth. He could feel his own tongue exploring her mouth, taking in her sweet, intoxicating taste.

Oliver let the kiss linger for several moments before finally breaking away. He trailed feather light kisses down to her chin, onto the pale skin of her neck. He sighed contently against her skin, drinking in the sweet smell of her perfume, he nipped her gently of her perfect collarbone, leaving a small mark on her perfect skin.

He heard her breath in sharply as he bit her playfully. He smiled to himself and returned his lips to hers. Katie gently pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. She wished this moment would go on forever, everything was absolutely perfect. Yet, a little logical voice in her mind told her that things were going to change. For the better or for the worse, the change was coming. However, she pushed all these thoughts aside and just savoured the moment.

Their peace was suddenly broken when a high pitched giggle interrupted the silence. Katie reluctantly pulled away, but still clutching at Oliver's hand.

There behind them stood both the Bell family and the Wood family. Katie guessed the noise had come from Mary. Both mothers were beaming extremely brightly, already picturing the weeding and cute little grand children. Both fathers were smiling proudly, also dreaming about grandkids they could teach quidditch to. Oliver's older brother was grinning like mad and staring at his little brother proudly, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like: "I taught him everything he knows…" Katie's little sister was mock glaring at them both while smiling insanely and yelling at Katie: "Oliver is my boyfriend!"

This coming from a five year old child made both families laugh at her antics. Katie released her hand from Oliver's, she walked over and picked Mary up, propping the girl on her hip as she announced: "How bout we share him?" Little Mary pretended to think then said brightly: "Ok!"

Katie's mom cleared her throat and said: "Sweety, we're leaving , so if you would just say goodbye to your friends, we'll be off." Katie nodded and handed Mary over to her mother.

She awkwardly walked over to wher Oliver still stood. She shyly whispered a goodbye and raised herself onto her tiptoes, steadying herself by propping her hands on his strong shoulders, and pecked him on his cheek.

As she strolled back towards her parents, her mom smiled sweetly at the blushing boy as her dad walked over, playfully slapped Oliver on the back and said: " See you later, son-in-law."

Katie turned and screamed: "DAD!" She looked up at Oliver to see him turning and unhealthy shade of pink. As the Bell family turned to walk away, Oliver could hear Mrs Bell gasp and ask: "Oh my god! Is that my daughters first love bite?" "Mom!"

Oliver smiled to himself and turned to see his family all watching him with evil smiles plastered on their faces. His brother, Miles, slung an arm around Oliver's shoulder, shaking his head and muttering: "I taught you too well, that girl is a stunner. More beautiful every time I see her."

Oliver silently agreed while his mom clasped her hands in front of her chest, cheerfully sighing: "Ooo…your children are going to be so adorable." "God, mom, please."

His mother however just smiled sweetly and patted his back, saying: "We'll just wait and see, dear, they'll be gorgous." Oliver just rolled his eyes and kept on walking.

* * *

The leaky Cauldron was bustling with witches and wizards of all kinds.

Oliver sat in a secluded booth near the warm fire. It'd been over a month since he'd seen Katie, and he missed her dearly. All his friends were to meet today for a get together and in his haste, Oliver Wood had arrived 15 minutes early.

As he sipped his warm butterbeer, 5 laughing figures burst in through the door, covered in light snowflakes. Wood smiled widely and picked up Katie in a rib crushing hug. She laughed warmly at his antics. Oliver's favourite laugh. He surveyed her appreciatively, she had dyed her hair into a dark chocolate like brown, it contrasted so well with her dark emerald eyes that Oliver could feel the breath catch in his throat and it didn't help when he noticed the white snowflakes that adorned her hair like a crown.

Katie watched Oliver's eyes roam over her body and back up to her hair. She smiled sheepishly and asked: "Do you like it?" nervously tugging at a strand of her rich chocolate hair.

"You look like a princess…" Oliver whispered. Katie simply blushed under his burning gaze.

Suddenly, the Weasley twins clutched Oliver's arm on either side and looked up at Oliver: "Oh, Ollie, you hurt us, and we adore you so! May I have an autograph, a hug, a kiss? Will you be my boyfriend? Will you sleep with me?" the twins screamed in high pitched girly voices.

Katie, Alicia and Angelina burst out in hysterical laughter. They all knew perfectly well that ever since Oliver had been signed to Puddlemere, there were thousands of screaming fan girls stalking the handsome keeper. Wood on the other hand just rolled his eyes and gave Ange and Ali a hug.

Soon, all six were settled at Oliver's booth with warm drinks clutched in their hands. As the boys discussed the world cup, the girls were in a heated argument about a muggle band.

"Good Charlotte is a wonderful band, but it would be nothing without the ever so hot Benji!" Ange muttered.

Alicia gasped in horror and pointed her finger at Angie, screaming: "No way! Billy, undoubtably is the hottest! Undeniably the most gorgeous!"

They both turned and stared expectantly at Katie who raised her eyebrows in question. Ange and Ali screamed: "Well?"

Katie turned her head down and gently muttered: "Well, I always thought Joel was the best looking." Katie looked up and could almost feel the argument coming up. The boys ended their conversation and turned just in time to hear:

"Benji!"

"Billy!"

"Joel!"

"Benji!"

"Billy!"

"Joel!"

"BENJI IS THE HOTTEST!"

"HELL NO! BILLY IS!"

"PUH-LEASE! JOEL IS UNBEATABLE IN CUTENESS!"

"AHHHHHH!" All three girls screamed in frustration.

The boys gently tried to calm the three girls down, but all three were as subborn as hell and refused to give in.

Oliver, being cunning and smart as he was, suggested: "Why don't you three just choose someone different you can all agree on?"

Understanding dawned on the girls' faces and Katie suggested: "Chad Michael Murray!"

All three girls let out a dreamy sigh, their argument soon forgotten.

The boys soon managed to steer the conversation to something normal. They spoke about how their careers were going so far. Though the others didn't notice, Katie had no contributions to make. She sat, silent, feeling excluded and lost.

All her friends' lives were coming along so well and all she had done was shop. She felt useless, but it wasn't her fault that she didn't know what she wanted to do, was it?

She sighed and stood up from her chair. The other five looked up at her curiously. She smiled gently and muttered her excuses as she turned to leave. Oliver looked at her, worried, but Katie simply smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

As she strolled out of the leaky Cauldron, Katie made a decision, the decision of her life. She only hoped it was right.

* * *

Katie arrived home, her house was empty, her parents were at some magical gathering. Katie laughed coldly, she was 18, top of her class, in every class was still living under her parents' roof not even knowing what to do with her life.

She silently stormed up to her room and surveyed her childhood sanctuary. She roughly dragged her trunk towards her wardrobe. She yanked the doors open and started to stuff everything in sight into the trunk.

10 messy minutes later, Katie had everything she needed. With a flick of her wand the trunk disappeared. She sighed sadly and sat down at her desk.

She slowly drew out three pieces of parchment.

Katie slowly dipped her quill in the ink and wrote:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I've decided I need to change the path of my life. I feel so amazingly lost even though I'm perfectly aware of where I am._

_I need some time to myself. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back. Should I never return, I want you to know that I'll love you always and I am so grateful for all you have done._

_Your Daughter_

_Katie._

Katie Bell cried gently as she wrote the next two letters, her tears staining the last one. She sealed them and left the letters on her desk.

Katie tooka final look at her home, her vision blurring as tears galzed her eyes.

One lone tear dropped from Katie's pale face. With a wave of her wand, the beautiful girl disappered with a pop, just as the lone tear hit the pure white carpet of the living room.

* * *

Fred, George, Oliver, Alicia and Angelina walked cheerfully towards Katie's front door, as they knocked on the front door, a bad feeling washed over them.

Katie's mother opened the door, instedad of a beautiful, happy woman, there stood a wreck. Her face covered in tears and her skin blotchy and red from a nights worrying.

Slowly the five friends were welcomed into the Bell home, silently Mrs Bell handed them a letter with Katie's neat handwriting on it.

As the former Gryffindors read, their expressions slowly changed from confusion to sadness.

Oliver stared blankly at the parchment: How could she? She just left…No, Katie would never do such a thing, maybe she was kidnapped, maybe I should go after her.

Just as these thoughts crossed his mind. Mr Bell stood and beckoned for the boy to go stand with him near the fireplace.

Grimly, a letter reading 'Oliver' on the front was shoved into Wood's hand, Mr Bell moved away to rejoin his distraught wife.

Fearing the worst, Oliver broke the seal on the parchment, it contained only two sentences:

_Dear Oliver,_

_I am sorry. Please do not attempt to find me._

_Katie._

Oliver Wood took a sharp breath in, he slowly folded the letter and without a second thought, he tossed it into the roaring fire. He turned and left the Bell home, never turning for one last look.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter, sorta long, but don't expect the rest of them to be like this. I hope you like it! Please review, that's right, just click the little button down the bottom that says 'go'. Please!


	2. Fate's Plan

Disclaimer: Well I shouldn't even have to repeat this but I don't own this, shame, I'd love to own Oliver Wood…mmm….

A/N: Yeah, it has taken me absolutely forever to update. And no I have not had writers block, I've just been really busy…sorry. Anyway, on with the show peoplz!

_2 years later…_

Oliver Wood, captain of Puddlemere United Quidditch team, paced back and forth in the large spacious locker rooms of his team's home ground. His team watched him anxiously as an array of emotions flittered across his face.

The renowned Harry Potter stared at his former Gryffindor Quidditch captain pace like an agitated cat, watching as a very nervous Oliver searched for the words for his first motivational speech as the team captain.

Amusedly, the other team members simply smiled encouragingly and took pity on him.

"Look guys, you're a magnificent team, and…and if you do as well as you did in practice, I'm sure you'll do great, I have faith in you because….well hell because you're my team!"

The chasers punched the air with pride, while the beaters simply nodded in grim determination. Harry, the seeker, simply rolled his eyes impartially at the fidgeting captain and dragged him to the entrance doors of the stadium and lined up patiently for the announcer to introduce them.

* * *

"AND IT'S PUDDLEMERE 110 TO CHUDLEY CANNONS 30! CHUDLEY'S CHASER HEADING FOR OLIVER WOOD, SWERVES, DODGES A BLUDGER! OOO…CLOSE CALL, FEINTS TOWARDS THE LEFT…AIMS FOR THE CENTRE HOOP….AHHH…GOOD CATCH OLIVER! AND IT'S PUDDLEMERE 120. PUDDLEMERE CHASER ROBERTSON IN POSSESION, FLYS FOR THE…POTTER DIVES…AND HE'S GOT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! FINAL SCORE 270 TO 30. PUDDLEMERE WINS!"

Oliver flew down and gave the raven haired seeker a proud whack on the back as the other members of the team came to cheer on their infamous seeker and keeper.

Harry grinned idiotically at Oliver who had turned and was waving at the crowd; silently thanking the God's that his first match as the captain had not gone too badly. Little did he know, a pair of emerald green eyes watched him from the crowd, glowing proudly at him.

* * *

Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia stood in Oliver's newly furnished apartment with their champagne glasses raised in a proud toast to the beaming Oliver Wood. "Congrats to our former obsessive Gryffindor Quidditch captain who still continues to torment our poor Harry. Oh yeah, and nice game." The group chuckled at Fred's speech and gulped down the golden liquid.

The group of five good friends collapsed on the cozy couches, laughing at the Weasley twins' antics.

"So how has your business been going boys?" Enquired Oliver.

"Going great Wood, we're outstripping zonko's in nearly everything, they're absolutely furious, been trying to buy us out every single bloody week."

"What about you Ange, how's Auror training going? You're graduating in 2 or 3 months aren't you?"

"Actually Oliver, it's a month, but otherwise, life's going great, I'm married to a wonderful guy with a very enterprising business" at this she turned to smile mischievously at Fred, who smirked back at his wife "and my career is finally coming along. And I do believe George and Alicia have something to tell us."

Alicia simply blushed and stuck out her hand. Everyone leaned in to inspect a gorgeous silver band on her pale slender finger.

Oliver beamed at his friend and instantly asked "when did this happen?" "This morning actually."

Alicia blushed shyly and eased into George's arms, closing her eyes in bliss.

"So Oliver," George raised his eyebrows at the handsome Scot "anyone special that we should know about, someone who has stolen the famous Oliver Wood's heart?"

Oliver scowled at this question and promptly denied any cases of romance in his life claiming that captaining his team was his number one priority. His friends simply rolled their eyes. Some things never change…

Angelina straightened up "speaking of Quidditch, I heard that the famous American team, what's the name…" "The falcons?" "Yes the falcons, I heard they're coming out to England for a couple of friendly games with the local teams."

Oliver frowned; he had not heard of that…he had been so distracted lately. He watched as Angelina fished around in her hand bag and pulled out a copy of Quidditch weekly and handed it to Oliver. "I think you might want to read this…" "Why?" "Just read it."

Oliver scanned over the article on the Falcons:

'The infamous American falcons are coming out to England to compare the talent…a few of the best teams will be chosen to face them in a friendly competition…' Oliver skipped ahead little pointless pieces…bla bla bla …until he came to the line up which he unconsciously read out loud "Their current captain, Rick Alistair (seeker), is bringing out his team consisting of Ewan Parker, Chris Morris (Beaters), Naomi Hodgemen (Keeper), Jude Lewis, Adam Cox and Katie Bell…"

The twins looked up instantly, and stared perplexingly at the pale Oliver Wood. His hands were trembling. That name, that…he could not help but stare at those simple letters which invoked so much emotion inside him. So much pain that he thought he would've forgotten by now resurfaced. The corner of his eyes prickled and he brutally forced down the tears. After all these years, she had finally returned, so long ago…what was happening, why now.

Realising that he had been staring at the same spot for over ten minutes, he quickly looked up to see the faint hope glittering in his friends' eyes. He grimly shook his head and said "We can't be sure it's her, that name could be quite common over there, I mean what are the chances?"

"No, it has to be her; it isn't a coincidence that she plays the chaser position. Flip the magazine over, there's a picture, there is no mistaking, those are Katie's eyes, sure, she's a bit more tanned and her hair is darker colour, but I would recognize her anywhere."

Oliver flipped over the magazine, and indeed, there in the large wizard picture was Katie staring back at him, looking serious one minute then bursting out in silent laughter the next until she regained her composure and looked serious once more with crinkles of laughter still at the edge of eyes. Oliver watched the cycle of the picture repeat over and over again, his eyes glued to the pretty Brunette chaser who would occasionally turn to stare into the camera. God, how he had missed that smile, how he had pined for those eyes during those first few months. Oliver sighed dejectedly, he had thought he would never see her again, but fate, decidedly had other plans.

As the dazed keeper looked up to speak to his friends, he realized they had already left. Feeling slightly aggravated, he looked at his watch and saw that he had been tuned out for over fourty-five minutes. Sighing once more he headed up to his room on the second storey of the apartment. He seemed to be sighing a lot for someone who was celebrating his captaincy.

* * *

Oliver strolled into the comfortable café in Diagon Alley, shedding his heavy cloak; he walked towards an empty table while brushing white snowflakes out of his spiky hair. He sat in the corner booth, carefully avoiding any eye contact, should one of his crazed fans/stalkers spot him. When the waitress walked over, he buried his face in the menu and ordered a butterbeer politely.

He slowly peered around the side of the menu to make sure that blond fan girl that was tailing him outside had found his hiding spot. He scanned his surroundings and returned his gaze to the seat opposite. He noticed a pair of slender legs in punky grey faded jeans standing before him. He groaned to himself, hoping that is wasn't that blond from before. He slowly raised his caramal chocolate eyes until they met a pair of sparkling green eyes dancing with suppressed laughter.

Katie studied the shocked face of Oliver Wood and smiled to herself, he still looked adorably messy, but now with an edge of refinement in his black shirt. "Hello Oliver."

* * *

Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Pleaz R&R. Thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter.

Luv C


	3. Broken Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe. Sigh…I wish Oliver Wood belonged to me though…well maybe at least Sean Biggerstaff…Gorgeous boy, that one.

**A/N**: Sigh, yes I know, yet another few weeks without an update…and I can almost hear the angry opinions flooding in…ah well, I've been busy, I swear I am…well you see…ah hell, whatever. On with the show Mes Amies.

"Ollie, Ollie, OLIVER NATHANIEL WOOD!"

Oliver gaped at the brunette standing in front of him. She waved her hands energetically before his eyes while he continued to listen to her yell out his name.

A few curious eyes swung their way to stare at the duo. Quickly Oliver snapped his jaw shut and hissed:

"Shhh….not so loud…you want my stalkers to find me?"

Katie laughed good naturedly at this comment "I'm gone for two years and those are the first words you say to me. Well, I'm charmed Ollie. You were always one for words, haven't changed I see."

Oliver smiled at her friendly jesting. So familiar that it filled his heart with longing for those days in Hogwarts when he would sit in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Katie snoozing peacefully in his lap.

Some longing must have showed in his eyes because out of the blue, Katie sighed and said:

"I miss Hogwarts, don't you, we were so blissfully ignorant back then…" Katie gave a dreamy sigh and focused back on the handsome man before her.

She smiled, pushing back the memories; she sat in the chair opposite him and carefully studied the changed man she had left behind so many years ago.

Oliver, noticing her piercing emerald eyes carefully surveying him felt himself squirm uncomfortably beneath her gaze as he studied her back.

Katie Bell quickly looked away. When she did look back, her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. In an unexpected motion, she reached across the table and grabbed Oliver's hand.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. But I was so lost, I didn't know what else to do…you guys were so sure, so confident, I felt ashamed of myself. I had to leave, there was no choice."

Oliver sighed and retracted his hand from her comforting warm grip. His eyes gazed at her meaningfully and dredged up the many memories he had strived so hard to bury.

"Do you know how much I longed for you during those years we spent at Hogwarts? How I would wake up every day just so I could see you smile, to hear you laugh, to savor every moment I spent with you. And God, when something finally happened at our graduation, Merlin my heart nearly burst with happiness."

At this point he laughed bitterly and stared out the snow covered window.

"You know, that day, I thought our parents were right. I thought I would spend the rest of my life with you, that perhaps we could get married, maybe have children."

"Live happily ever after?" Katie asked meekly.

Oliver laughed, a genuine laugh unhindered by anger or bitterness. Katie appreciated the sound. So peaceful and so familiar it made her heart clench in regret for her actions.

Oliver continued to speak while he stared at the gently falling snowflakes.

"But then you just…just up and left. A note, Kat, a note. That's all we got, we all loved you so much, but you just wrote us notes and left. That was it. God, I'm not afraid to admit it Kate. You broke me…for months I couldn't even concentrate on quidditch, my coach even threatened to kick me off the team if I didn't shape up. And you know what, in the end, I had to get over you, I had to stop the mere memory of you from crushing me and I would like to think I succeeded. But here you are again…I hope you don't expect everything to fall back into place so simply, that I'd simply allow you to slip back into my life like that."

"No Oliver. I don't expect that. I am sorry for what I did. All I ask is that you give me a second chance, maybe we could just be friends again…just try to salvage what little we have left. I know I'm asking a lot but it's all I want. Just one more chance, please…I never meant to hurt you, I…I…"

"Merlin Kat, save it. Okay, no matter how many times you apologize, it won't change anything. What's done is done. You can't take it back and I'm not about to forgive you for it."

"Oliver…"

"No! Just stop it! I won't go through this one more time!"

"What the hell do you mean Oliver?"

"You, you're just…I'm just going to let you back into my life and in a few weeks, you'll be off with that team of yours, and I won't see you or hear from you for another two years. But you know what, this time I'm not going to wait for you. I want a life outside of quidditch; I want a wife, children…"

"Oliver, I won't stop you from doing that, I never would."

"Yes you would! Despite everything, despite all this time that's past. Every time I look at you, those same old emotions just resurface. I want to move on, and the only way for me to do that is that we never meet again. Never contact each other. If you still love me, hell, hold a single positive emotion towards me, you would leave me alone. Forever."

Katie looked down and stared at her hands which were clenched tightly in her lap. Silent tears coursed down her pale skin. Her voice shook with suppressed anguish as she said: "I…I understand Wood, I'm sorry I ever bothered you."

Oliver watched grimly as she stood and wove gracefully through the crowded café and disappear into the pure white wintry background outside.

He lowered his head to the table and closed his eyes. _It was necessary; he had to do what he had to do._

Tears still flowed down her face as she walked down daigon alley. Even after all those years, Katie still remembered when she had received her letter and was here buying her wand and school books. How she had met one Oliver Wood inside quality quidditch supplies. How they had befriended each other due to their mutual obsession in quidditch.

Ahead of her, five people laughed while walking down the street towards her unbeknownst to Katie.

Suddenly, she crashed into them, frantically, she apologized and stopped in her tracks.

"Katie?"

"Angie? Fred? George? Alicia? Lee?"

All of a sudden the group immersed themselves in a massive shrieking screaming hug, crushing the small boned 5'1 chaser between them.

As suddenly as it started, the hug ended when Fred observantly noticed the tear stained face of the pretty brunette.

"What's wrong sweety?"

Quickly swiping away the tears she muttered excuses and promised to go round for dinner sometime and to visit the Weasley's joke shop.

"Hey Kat, have you seen Oliver yet, he was really shocked when he saw your picture in that quidditch magazine."

"Oh, yes, I've already seen him."

With that baffling answer she strolled away.

The group simply stared after her and continued to the very same café Oliver was sitting in at that very moment.

As Oliver took another brooding sip of his butterbeer, a group of excited people burst through the door. Causing the crowd near the door to glare at them for the cold air they brought in with them.

Oliver waved them over and gestured for them to sit at his table.

Angie, Ali and Lee sat across from him while Fred and George sat either side of him. They swung their arms around his shoulder and said:

"So Ollie old boy, we ran into Katie in the street" Oliver instantly stiffened "what happened, she was uh…sorta in tears when we saw her."

"Why do you assume it was me that did something? I mean…"

The twins both gave him an identical skeptical look.

Oliver simply sighed and timidly told them the story.

A stony silence followed his tale. The twins stared at him disgustedly while Lee was trying his best to shrink away from the two fierce looking woman who were seated either side of him. They were all glaring heatedly at the boy before them. Oliver suddenly felt like melting into the couch he sat on.

Finally George broke the tense silence. "Well…that must've been the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"What? What do you mean? I think she deserved it…I…I…"

"Merlin, shut up Oliver! That was the stupidest thing you've ever done!" screamed Alicia.

"Just because you can't put your bloody pride aside! You are such an idiot. She is the only person you've ever fallen in love with and you do this to her!"

"She hurt me, merlin, she hurt you guys."

"Hey, we're just happy to have her back. She only asked for friendship, just a chance Oliver. How stupid can you be? Honestly boy!"

"I don't care…"

"You know what, Katie may have left you peacefully but I'm not going to be as gentle! You are an egotistical prat who is so hypocritical that he can't even give people the second chance he himself asks for so often. But hey you know what, fine! Make your life miserable. Just don't come crawling to us when you finally gain enough brain cells to realize you have just lost your soulmate because we're just going to say 'we told you so'!"

Angie stood and pushed her way out of the café, the others glared at him silently and followed her out.

Oliver groaned and banged his head against the table.

In the booth next to his, an old couple turned around and said: "You know, your friends are quite right, child, don't let that pretty girl out of your sight, she's quite a catch. But you've been having a bad day so we won't trouble you too much more…Oh and good luck child."

Oliver groaned again and hoped a head injury would wipe his memory of this monstrous day.

A/N: Well there you go people! Another chapter, hope you liked it! Don't you just wish he went after her when she left? Oh well…can't have everything. Please, please, please review!REVIEW!

Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all! Continue to do what you do please!

Luv C


	4. The black letter

**Disclaimer:** It doesn't belong to me. It's just a fanfiction. Shame really. Oh well…

**A/N:**Hello! Just reread my last chapter. It sort of spurred me on to write more, cause I just can't keep it there, it's just too heartbreaking, isn't it? Anyway on with the show!

Oliver sat in the change rooms at the Puddlemere stadium. He gave a frustrated sigh and banged his head repeatedly against his locker which was currently gaining a disturbingly dented look about it.

He just was not having a good week. His friends were still ignoring him adamantly and even Harry seemed to look upon him with a glint of pity. He was in a disturbing mood and his team could tell from the gloomy storm clouds which seem to surround him at practices.

What was more, practice did not proceed well. One of his main chasers-Katja Robertson-fell off her broom and seemed to have pulled a nerve or a muscle in her shoulder and was currently on her way to St Mungo's to have it healed.

Yes, this week was definitely not going well for one Oliver Wood.

* * *

Katie arrived at a shop in diagon alley. She stopped in front of the large display window and admired the colourful displays which adorned the inside of the glass. She watched and numerous anonymous objects moved with bright sparks and fireworks cascaded what seemed like burning embers onto the displays which did not miraculously float in mid air.

She smiled fondly as she stared up at the sign above the door. It was deep blue with bright orange words which were brightly flashing "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes".

She pushed open the door and heard the bustle inside the store. Young kids crowded around various displays in the shop. Some teenage girls were gathered around a counter clustered with what looked like pink potion bottles. They were emitting high pitched giggles and whispering rapidly to each other.

Finally, after looking around, she strolled up to the counter to a cheerful looking witch in a violent purple uniform, "Uh, excuse me, I was wondering if you knew where-"

"Oh my god! You're that American chaser from the Falcons aren't you? The famous one originally from England, aren't you?"

Katie smiled nervously and nodded at the enthusiastic woman before her. After asking for numerous autographs for her friends, her parents, her grandparents and her siblings, the witch finally strolled through the door behind her to what Katie presumed was the backroom. Several seconds later, two heads with vibrant red hair popped simultaneously out of the half open door and grinned spastically at her. Katie simply laughed as the two beckoned to her to cross behind the counter and through the back door.

When she emerged from the door. Katie saw that this was no simple back room. It was more of a corridor which seemed to have branching rooms on either side. The Weasley's simply beckoned for her to follow them into the last room at the end of the walkway.

Katie peeked in and found herself in a room which was warmly decorated with armchairs, a fluffy rug, a coffee table which was littered with Quidditch magazines and a warm fire which was blazing at that moment.

She found Angelina, Fred, George, Alicia and Lee already seated in the armchairs. They all waved to her excitedly and waved her over to the overstuffed couch close to them. They all greeted her enthusiastically. She surveyed her surroundings, finally her eyes came to rest on the various month old quidditch magazines and books which littered the table and were amazingly well worn.

Fred, catching her look, grinned sheepishly "Wood's always over, trying to get away from his fans as he claims, we just think he likes to be here on our hospitality and to raid our fridge."

Katie chuckled slightly and looked at Fred. Suddenly, he sighed as he looked at her "We heard about what happened between you and Oliver." Catching Katie's nervous look he continued "I mean, he was totally out of line when he said all those stupid things…"

The others winced at this topic of conversation as Fred continued to ramble. In the end, it was Angie who took the chance to knock him over the head and told him to shut the hell up.

The red headed twin grinned sheepishly at the small brunette. Katie simply shook her head and let herself carefully observe her friends.

Katie had been at the shop for over 3 hours now and was currently enjoying a cup of warm well sugared coffee with her friends.

"Oh and remember that time Fred and George dyed Mrs Norris blue while peeves was pelting Filch's office with stinkbombs!" All six occupants of the room cracked up at this memory. The twins especially were cackling evily as their eyes flashed with unconcealed mischief.

At that moment, the witch from the counter popped her head in and surveyed the room. Her eyes landed on the two red heads "Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, there's someone here that's asking for you at the front."

The twins nodded and simultaneously muttered "Thank you Chelsea."

She simply nodded and waited patiently while the two twins crossed the room and filed out.

Alicia sighed suddenly. Her eyes glazed over with memories of the past "Oh Merlin, I still remember our graduation. The great hall looked absolutely magnificent didn't it?"

Angie laughed "I've never seen you cry so much in my life Al, you were all red and puffy and clinging to George like there was no tomorrow."

The three girls laughed at this memory fondly, after they calmed down, Lee spoke up "I heard that was the day you and Oliver got together."

The three former Gryffindor chasers sobered instantly at this comment. Angelina and Alicia looked towards Katie with an uncomfortable expression. Katie simply sighed and answered "yeah, that was a beautiful day."

Sometimes, fate works in funny ways and on this day, things were no different. At that very moment the very boy she was reminiscing over strolled into the room, looking gloomy and defeated. Two smug looking red heads trailed after him like tall lanky bodyguards.

Oliver looked up and instantly caught Katie's eye. They stared at each for what seem like three hours until George broke the imposing silence in the room. They simultaneously teared their gazes away from each other. Katie with a saddened look and Oliver with a grim ashamed expression.

"Soo…."Lee trailed off here.

As if the great god's tried to spare the friends this awkward moment. The flame in the fireplace suddenly flashed green as a black envelope flew from it and landed on Katie's lap with a plop.

Her emerald eyes stared down at the letter grimly. She had received several of these before and she was not looking forward to reading what this one contained.

Her friends looked at her expectantly as she swore violently under her breath while breaking open the wax seal on the back.

_Mistress,_

_We have acquired what you requested and it is currently being held in your Family estate at Luxembourg. The leader of Midnight requests a meeting with you immediately. The files have also been uncovered from the castle archives and we ask you attend these matters as soon as possible. The news is not pleasant._

_Sincerely yours, Zack_

Katie sighed and quickly cleared the grim look from her face. In a fluid motion she threw the envelope into the fire and stood to leave.

"Katie! Where are you going? Stay for a little longer. We have so much to catch up on."

Katie simply smiled and shook her head "No, I must leave. I've got some pressing business to attend to. I'll drop by some other time."

Ange frowned at her and asked "Is it something to do with that envelope, you didn't look too happy to receive it."

"Don't worry, it's not anything bad. I'll see you guys later ok?"

On her way out, Oliver shifted uncomfortably as he watched her leave, he opened his mouth to say something, yet when all attention turned to him, all he could mutter was a hoarse goodbye that sounded cold even to his own ears. Katie simply nodded at him and warmly farewelled her friends.

She strolled out the door and closed it gently behind her.

* * *

"IDIOT!" All five of the gathered friends yelled at Oliver the moment Katie had stepped out the door.

"Why didn't you apologize?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Why the hell did you say goodbye to her like that?"

"You missed the perfect chance!"

"You could've at least muttered a nicer greeting instead of staring at her."

Oliver cringed at all these remarks "I…I couldn't…I didn't know what to say…"

"Well how about 'I'm sorry Katie' or 'Please forgive me' or 'I love you and I was an idiot to say all those things.' How about those replies?"

Oliver ducked his head and muttered dejectedly "I just froze, I really couldn't think of what to say, she's just so intimidating sometimes."

Lee laughed and pointed out to a scowling Oliver Wood "I don't know if you've noticed, but Katie is only 5 foot 1, you nearly tower over her by a foot don't you? How tall are you 6 foot, 6 foot 1?"

Wood didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment one of the Weasley's laughed and said "Ah, the disturbing effects of lurve!"

Oliver simply scowled and shot him a dark look and stared sulkily at his clenched hands.

Ange broke the tense silence "What do guys think that letter said. It wasn't even properly addressed. Katie seemed unhappy to see it. It was obvious she recognized it but there was something wrong with the expression in her eyes when she left."

The others simply shrugged and changed the subject. Little did they know, that look in Katherine Bell's eyes was a glint of sadistic violence well hidden beneath innocence and a false cloak of vulnerability.


	5. Grandpapa

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, the plot is mine but everything else belongs to the genius of Harry Potter books.

A/N: Yes, I know, yet again I have been horribly lazy and have failed to update for a few months but my Tamora Pierce story is faring even worse, it must be at least six months since I last posted anything. Anyway, I'm sorta fuzzy on this plot so suggestions are welcome. Just email me. On with the show!

As soon as Katie exited the joke shop, she apparated to a large secluded property.

The gates stood tall, metal and horribly solid. The walls surrounding looked equally intimidating but within the strong barriers was a beautiful property, blooming gardens and a large manor stood serenely at its centre.

Katie smiled gently at the sight and pressed the little red intercom button.

A strict voice permeated the silence: "Yes?"

"It's me."

"Very well mistress."

After a brief pause, the well oiled gates swung open silently and closed with a muffled pang behind the young woman. Katie simply trudged up the wide gravel path towards the homey manor whistling to herself, glad to be home. True, she was born in England, grew up there and went to school there but still, from the first moment she'd stepped foot in this magnificent property, she'd felt like she found a piece of herself that she never realized was missing.

When a strange old man had approached her in the street a few months after she had left and claimed to be her estranged grandfather, her first instinct was to turn tail and run, but before she had such a chance, he had pulled out a photo, old and weathered around the edges, it had shown two smiling couples and a small bundle which wriggled in the magical picture. The first couple she was extremely familiar with, her mother and father holding the small bundle which she assumed was her; the second were an elderly pair who was laughing gently as they stared down at the cocooned child. One a kindly old lady and the other was none other then the man standing before her, though slightly more weary than his counterpart in the photo, it was the exact same person.

After that run in, Katie slowly was told why he was never mentioned in the family, what had happened all those years ago which had torn his family from him and why after all these years he wanted to find her again. After his wife, her grandmother, had been murdered on a peaceful holiday in Luxembourg, he slowly became obsessed with finding her killer and trying to bring them to justice. His obsession soon took over when he brought a property in said country and refused to return to England, he pushed away all around him who had said it was a mere accident and that he should just come home so his family could look after him and console the grieving man.

He told her that despite everything, he still felt that Katie being his grandchild deserved to know the truth. He showed her the evidence he had collected over the years and asked her to judge whether it was murder or just a simple case of wrong place, wrong time. The evidence was truly overwhelming, there was no doubt in her mind it was a murder, the only things missing were a culprit and a true motive, after all these years, her grandfather still had not solved it. But while he waited for new leads, he started Twilight, a private investigation company which dealt with the world's elite who had no faith in the world and all they dealt with.

Edward Bell was truly a very wealthy influential man, but money could not halt aging and he wanted someone to carry on his company and also the case that had haunted his conscious for years. Katie remembered that day clearly and it stood in sharp contrast in her mind's eye.

"_Katie, do you know how old I am, dear child?"_

"_No, grandpapa, dad never mentioned you, why do you ask?"_

"_I'm not getting any younger and…it is time that I passed on, I am old and tired and I await the day I can join Deirdre in the afterlife…"_

"_Oh grandpapa, surely you aren't that old, don't talk like that…"_

"_Sweetheart, I am 91, my time has passed and I want you to carry on everything, and I mean everything, I want to see you comfortable as Twilight's leader before, well before the time comes. What you must understand child, is that we are not merely and P.I agency, we've…I've also taken on more serious cases, that required more than information, which required us to step in and take action. That is why all the agents in our firm are trained in not only the art of espionage but also in weapons, martial arts and various other skills. Before, you can become leader; you must be trained as an agent and also introduced to your fellow leaders."_

"_Fellow leaders?"_

"_You did not think there would be other powerful agencies? Well, there are two that we are in association with, Midnight and Dawn. You must watch out for these leaders, they are as vicious as they come in the business and will exploit every weakness you show."_

"_Then why do we associate with them?"_

"_Ours is an uneasy alliance and we gain snippets of information we otherwise would not have known of. What you must understand is they are without morals. Midnight has been known to take on contracts."_

"_Contracts? Contract kills?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't think I could."_

"_You are not expected to kill, dear child, but as leader, you must be as vicious as they are if not more so, if they fear you, they will not dare go against you decisions and orders. I know this is a huge shock to be pushed into such a merciless situation but please, consider my offer, make a decision quickly. If you choose not to accept I will never mention said subject to you again, should you accept, we will begin your training immediately."_

_Katie stared, speechless and confused she walked on with her grandfather in utter silence, contemplating everything. They spoke not a word for the rest of the day. That night, Katie entered the dark study lined with old texts and novels and sealed her fate._

And thus her training begun, she was an absolute natural, though at first it was difficult. She was looked down on by all her masters for being nothing more than the leader's silly granddaughter; she was shunned for being weak and incapable. But that only fueled her determination to learn and prove them all wrong. When finally, she had proven herself worthy, her final test came as an unexpected surprise.

The leader of midnight, rumored to be vicious and sadistic, turned up out of the blue.

_The shadows stretched across the training court. So dark, so silent, she sat peacefully staring out the east wall of glass, the moon shone bright and full casting the large marble pillars of the room into eerie silver light. Her life had changed such a great deal the past year, she had yet to fully assume all the duties as Twilight's leader but she was well on her way with all her teachers grudgingly admitting what a protégée she had turned out to be._

_Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end; there was another presence in the room. It felt dangerous, so cold, suddenly so cold. _

_She twisted around at lightning speed and grabbed the outstretched hand reaching towards her. Despite catching the presence she was still caught off guard, she hadn't heard its approach, and had only felt it at the last minute._

_A humorless chuckle reached her ears. Male, deep and detached. It sent shivers down her spine. The hand held within her own was icy and calloused. Quickly it twisted out of her grip and slid down her arm to grip her by the elbow. She raised her hand to throw a defensive punch but the man just grabbed her wrist and squeezed until her joints creaked and her breaths came in short gasps of pain. Again the humorless laugh. _

_Slowly she was backed in towards the windows, with the voice whispering huskily in her ear._

"_Now let me look at you, now, now, don't struggle, wouldn't want something nasty to happen now would we?"_

_She was pushed inch by inch towards the windows until the silver moonlight spilled onto her raven black hair and her spitfire emerald eyes glared defiantly into the darkness. All she could see were the pale hands that held her tightly and his eyes, eyes so dark, azure, they seemed to glow of their own light._

_He sucked in a small breath and laughed again: "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?"_

_Having enough, Katie twisted both arms to grab on to his shoulders and pulled him with her into the moonlight. She felt his muscled shoulders flex under her hands as he prepared to reaffirm his grip, but she expected it. She spun away from him and elbowed him in the stomach and feeling his grip slacken she instantly backed away then turned to face her attacker._

_The moonlight played on his features and her mind instantly froze._

"_Oliver?"_

A/N:Tada! All done, another chapter, do you like it? LoL, should I write more? I know, I know, no fluff but fluff just doesn't fit this chapter, I'm trying to go for the dark mood. Something explanatory about what Katie had been up to for her two year disappearance. There's a lot more to come, so if you want more review now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Luv C.


	6. Seduced by the devil

**Disclaimer: **All of it is J.K Rowling's except the plot, that's all mine cos she has never actually expanded on Katie or Oliver for that matter.

A/N: So so so sorry, how many months has it been, 3 or 4 lol. God I suck at updating. My deepest, sincerest apologies. Truly. Umm note first that I've decided to up the rating for this chapter to M. **NB: IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG OR FIND ANYTHING SEXUAL OFFENSIVE, I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

* * *

"_Oliver?"_

_He laughed again, chilling and husky. "Oliver? No, no, I'm not that little ex-boyfriend of yours. Take a closer look."_

_He stepped further into the moonlight, closer to her than before._

_Katie gasped. To say this guy was handsome would be a gross understatement. Tall, well built, he stood with an air of arrogance. Her eyes slowly traveled upwards. One hand was casually tucked into his black pants, the other hung loosely at his side. Long, pale fingers. He was dressed all in black, it was no wonder he was practically invisible in the darkness. He had a well muscled chest with strong arms, the opening at his collar revealed more flawless pale skin. _

_Katie mentally slapped herself, was she checking him out?_

_But her eyes were drawn back to him, such a perfect creature was meant to be looked at. This time her eyes started from the top. Black spiky hair, a pale forehead partially covered by a fringe and then his eyes. Icy azure eyes which sparkled maliciously in the moonlight. Katie lingered briefly, lost in pools of blue so deep, she found it hard to breath. Slowly she looked down further, and aristocratic nose followed then perfectly sculpted lips, perfect and so deadly. They were curved into a knowing smirk, revealing sharp white teeth which glinted as his smirk widened into an almost smile. _

_It would have been a smile if the meaning behind it held good intentions._

_He laughed again and she saw his looks almost take on an ethereal degree of beauty. She swallowed nervously as he stalked towards her with a chilling predatory grace. It must have been a trick of the light, he looked nothing like Oliver. Oliver Wood was as handsome guy but him, he was beyond that, she hardly believed he was human._

_He took another step forward with a fluid grace, his eyes daring her to back away and give in. Katie stood her ground. _

_He stood within arms reach of her and spun slowly in a circle. "Do I meet your approval, Kitten?"_

_Katie blushed, he had seen her looking at him, it could hardly be helped but Katie stared back in defiance._

_Slowly she spun in a circle and raised an eyebrow "Do I?"_

_He laughed again this time with more humor. He shamelessly looked her up and down, his eyes lingering heavily on some spots more than others. She felt as if he could see right through her thin layer of silk pajamas._

_He licked his lips with agonizing slowness and whispered "You hardly need me to answer that."_

_With that he closed the gap between them and grabbed her. Her body collided with his, sending her slightly off balance and leaning against his firm body._

_His hands were warm and rough as they traveled up her waist, under her singlet and onto the bare skin of her back._

_She could hardly breath, he was barely touching her but her breaths were short and sharp, her heartbeat racing. Every nerve in her body burned with a frightening intensity and it took every ounce of her self control not to move her hands and return his touch._

_Slowly, the hand on her bare back stroked her in small circles causing Katie to lean further into his touch. She could feel his steady heartbeat against the hand that was resting on his chest._

_He lowered his head, his lips barely brushing a feather light kiss onto her lips before moving down towards her neck. His warm breath flitted across her sensitive skin. She could barely contain herself. With hesitation her hand made its way under his black shirt then up his taught abdomen. The muscles underneath her fingers rippled in response to her carefully light touches. He hissed against her neck, his tongue slowly darting out to take small tastes of her skin. _

_The feeling was almost unbearable, she wanted more and so did he. He forcefully grabbed her around the waist and backed her against a marble pillar half hidden in the darkness, half illuminated by the light._

_Roughly, he seized a fistful of her singlet and tugged upwards while his mouth planted fiery kisses against her collarbone, trailing them up her neck and eventually to her mouth._

_He barely allowed her time to react before his lips were crushing hers fiercely. His lips parted and his tongue insistently sought entry to her mouth, when she slowly opened her lips, his tongue instantly drove her apart and delved in deeply. _

_By that time, one hand was carefully sliding underneath the straps of her bra, while the other was buried in her hair, tugging her head backwards to allow him deeper into her mouth._

_She couldn't move, couldn't think, she didn't want to think. She just kissed him with passion and overwhelming lust as her fingers explored his skin._

_Finally, with deliberation, his hand made its way down her body towards the elastic waist of her pajama bottoms. It easily moved past them and began to stroke her inner thigh as it searched for entry to her underwear. His fingers played with the lacy material, his fingers brushing against her core, barely covered with the flimsy piece. He could feel her burning against his hand, slick and open. He groaned and rubbed her, grabbing the material and tugging it away. She could feel him, firm and insistent; rubbing against her navel while his hand ventured for the spot she wanted him to be._

_Her breathing was rough, her body was on fire, euphoric, she wanted nothing more than for him to push into her, take her then and there. She didn't care if they with in the middle of the training courts standing on hard cold marble. All that she knew was that with the way her body was burning with his touch she would hardly care, hardly feel anything but that incredible burning._

_She was insistent as her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. In her heady state, she hardly noticed as a few buttons was ripped from his shirt, it didn't deter her as her fingers now fumbled with a button on his pants. _

_He groaned against her mouth, huskily purred encouragements to her as his fingers finally pushed aside the material that covered her core. He easily slid his fingers into her slick core and mercilessly explored her warmth. She was in an agony of pleasure, she moved herself against his eager fingers, desperate to feel him inside her. There were dark spots flashing in her vision, she could feel herself nearing the precarious edge and at that moment would've thanked god for this guy's abilities if she had been able to do anything other than moan and tug at his pants._

_Unable to take anymore of her touches, he pulled his fingers out of her to help her with his clothing. She mourned the loss of him inside her but knew that soon, very soon, she would be enjoying something better._

"_Ahem"_

_Katie pulled away at the noise and turned her head to stare at the intruder. If she could have seen herself then, she would understand the extent of the guy's frustration. The butler waited patiently with his eyes averted as the guy leaned his hands on either side of her on the marble pillar and stared at her with lust filled eyes. _

_Her hair was mussed and her chest was heaving with breaths. Her cheeks were flushed as she stared back with the same lust filled eyes. This was almost enough to make the poor guy want to ignore the extra presence and fuck her senseless then and there. He gave an angry growl as she stepped away, straightened her clothes as much as possible and address the blushing butler._

"_Yes, Penton?"_

_The butler cleared his throat nervously and gestured towards the man standing beside her "Master Bell has become aware of Mr. Daniels' presence and requests to see him immediately in his study."_

_Penton turned towards the man and gestured towards the door "If you will follow me sir."_

_Mr. Daniels took one last look at Katie and swore viciously at the waiting servant "You couldn't get fucking lost for ten more minutes could you? I have better things to do than run to do the bidding of that silly old coot."_

_Katie practically felt her hackles raise at his speech. How dare he call her grandpapa that? Who does this asshole think he is? Outwardly, she had nothing more to show for her anger than an even more flushed appearance which he thought made her look even more delicious if that was even possible._

_The butler simply gestured even more insistently. _

"_Fine." He followed with reluctance. With one last look at her and an arrogant smirk, he strode out of the courts and followed the butler away._

_When the door had swung shut, Katie had let out a breath and collapsed onto the floor. Good god what was she thinking, what the hell, she had just about slept with some random guy in the middle of the practice courts in the middle of her grandpa's house. She slapped her forehead hoping to knock some sense into her lust hazed brain, whoever he was; she had to admit he was good at what he did. She hit herself again. What am I doing, I know nothing about this stupid moron. I should just be thankful that we were interrupted. How the how did I manage to get myself into that position anyway? What did Penton call him? Dennis…? No. Dan…Daniels! That's it. Mr. Daniels. _

_Somehow, it seemed familiar to her. Why, why…oh shit. The leader of midnight, coincidentally named Daniels. Shit, shit, shit, shit. What was his first name again? Oh shit._

_Katie almost wanted to kick herself at that moment. Her grandpa warned her that he was ruthless enough to take on kills, what the hell had she done. She ran out of the practice courts and straight to her room. She slammed the door and headed straight for the shower. Fuck, she could smell him on her; she stopped to smell her clothes for one moment and could feel herself warming up again. She immediately let go of her clothes and emitted a frustrated scream. She needed a shower. She was all sticky and sweaty.

* * *

_

_20 minutes later found her standing just away from the spray of the water, leaning her forehead against the tiled wall. When she first got into the shower, she was scrubbing herself like there was not tomorrow. She was disgusted with herself, how could she be so…so ughh. But now she knew why. Because he knew. He knew how to touch her, how to kiss her, how to make her more than happy to let him do whatever he wanted with her. Well that wasn't going to happen again. Now that she knew who he was, she'll be damned if she ever let him come with arms reach again._

_Finally ready for bed, she climbed under the sheets of her canopied bed and closed her eyes. _

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Her eyes sprang open again and she ran a hand through her just washed hair. "Just a minute." She threw on a satin robe and ran to open the door._

"_Miss Bell."_

"_Yes Penton?"_

"_Your grandfather would like to see you in his study now if you will."_

"_Oh, I'll be right there."_

_The butler simply bowed. Quickly, she threw on a black tank top with a tight shirt and grey jeans. Hopping down the corridor as she pulled on her shoes, she composed herself before his study door and smoothed back her hair. She knocked quietly and the familiar voice of her grandfather permeated the thick oak door. "Come in."_

"_Grandpapa, you wanted to see…"_

_Katie trailed off as her eyes came to rest on a figure lounged with arrogance in one of the large armchairs by the fire. Those fingers which had burned her skin a mere hour ago were now delicately stroking the stem of an elegant wine glass half filled with blood red wine. With anger, she met his eyes. She glared hotly as he smirked and eagerly caressed her body with his piercing gaze._

_Edward Bell watched with no little amusement as the interaction between his granddaughter and this man went on. Finally, with reluctance, he cleared his throat._

"_Katie, sweetheart, why don't you take a seat? I want to introduce you to someone."_

_The man in the armchair heard nothing of this. He simply continued to stare. She looked good enough to eat standing there basking in the firelight. Seems both moonlight and firelight suited her well. When she moved to take the seat across from him, he sat up straighter and took the opportunity to carefully use his eyes trace the curves he had been enjoying earlier that night. He smirked once more when her fiery gaze met his._

"_Katie, I would like you to meet the leader of midnight, Vincent Daniels."_

_Katie simply smiled demurely while her eyes shot angry sparks at the man before her whose smirk had widened. With vanity or arrogance, she wasn't sure but she sure as hell didn't like it. _

"_Vince, this is my granddaughter Katherine Bell, twilight's soon-to-be leader."_

_Vincent's smile faltered for a split second upon the introduction. So this was the mysterious new power in his business. Seconds later, his smile took on an amused predatory twist as he reached for her hand. With a discernable amount of reluctance on her part, he brought it to his familiar lips and placed a hot searing kiss on knuckles. _

_She snatched away her hand as soon as she was allowed and discreetly wiped it on her jeans. She smiled still but now it seemed little more than a baring of her teeth, somewhat like a painful grimace. She wasn't about to admit to anyone she just had wild images flash through her mind involving him and large satin covered bed while his lips were in contact with her skin._

_The two now regarded each other silently. Him with fascination and a large amount of lust and her with indignation, rage and no little amount of passion even if she was in denial about it._

_Edward Bell ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Young people these days._

"_Well you two, say hello."_

_Katie reluctantly muttered "Pleased to meet you Mr. Daniels. May I be excused grandpapa?"_

_Edward Bell gave both a strange look and said "Of course dear, it's late and you need some rest." _

_Katie got up, shot Vincent one more glare and strode out the door, slamming it behind her._

_Edward gave his guest and the door a bewildered look and shook his head. "Young people these days." Vincent simply chuckled at the comment and slumped back into the comfortable armchair._

_Back in her room, Katie headed straight for the adjoining study. Purposefully she walked towards the filing cabinet and pulled it open with little effort. She rifled through the carefully organized files. "Campbell, Cronmen…uh huh Daniels." Haphazardly pulling out the manila file, she opened it and settled herself by the light and read._

_Name: Vincent Sebastian Daniels_

_Age: 23_

_And it went on from there. Katie committed every detail to mind. Every like and dislike. If she was going to have to deal with this moron, then she was going to do it well.

* * *

_

A/N: Well there you go, I made this chapter slightly longer than my usual ones cos it took me so bloody long to update. Lol. What did you think? Too graphic or were you annoyed that it wasn't Oliver or are you annoyed that I didn't well get to "that". Lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want to see more of Vincent or Oliver!

Luv C


	7. Peace offering

A/N: Hello! Exams are over! Yay! I can get back to writing now. Ok, so last chapter it was all an introduction of Vincent, I thought I just need to emphasis how much appeal the boy has, cos you know…but anyway, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine…mmm… unfortunately.

* * *

Oliver stared at the magazine, Katie's image burned into his retinas, she smiled and winked, smiled and winked, smiled and winked.

With a frustrated roar, he launched the magazine across the room and into the fireplace and run his hands repeatedly through his handsomely mussed hair.

Dark circles lined his eyes, she haunted his dreams by night and his thoughts by day, he couldn't escape, he didn't want to.

When she had walked out of his life all that time ago, he had sworn not to look back, to not remember the happy memories of Hogwarts, of those brief days when she was his completely. He had long ago blocked out the fantasies, her as his wife, her as the mother of his children, waking up everyday for the rest of his life to see her next to him, her gorgeous dark hair sprawled out over his pillow.

He let out another frustrated roar and tugged haphazardly at his hair, causing a lopsided look. He spun on his heels and ran towards the stairs when he heard a hesitant knock at his door.

Oliver looked yearnfully at his bedroom door and turned back towards his front door. He silently cursed whoever stood behind it and jerked it open with a stormy look on his face.

And there before him, the object of his musings stood bashfully, her hand half raised to knock again. She lowered her arm slowly and observed the stormy look on his face darken.

"Bell."

"Wood."

An awkward silence followed and Oliver was sorely tempted to do something rash. Either slam the door in her face or pull her in and kiss her senseless. He was more inclined towards the latter but he held himself back and forced an indifferent voice.

"What do you want?"

Katie flinched at his tone and offered a shy smile; suddenly from behind her back she pulled a neatly wrapped box with a giant pink ribbon bow on top. She smiled at him carefully.

"Truce?"

Oliver raised a single eyebrow and gestured for her to come in. Katie, encouraged by the show of friendliness skipped in with an expression of glee. Her fingers still tightly holding the obscenely girly box.

Oliver watched her antics and had to fight a smile which forced to overcome his dark expression. A few years gone by and Katie was still Katie, the same sweet innocence that drew him to her in the first place.

Despite his efforts, the look in his eyes had softened considerably and Katie offered him a beaming smile and the box in return.

Oliver cautiously took it and shook in a tentative motion. He quirked his eyebrow at the grotesque shade of pink as Katie flushed.

"I know, pink isn't your colour but when I saw it I couldn't resist. I know a present won't erase all the pain I caused, but I just want to make peace. That and when I saw them, I just couldn't help but think of you. It's just a peace offering, not a bribe, I swear."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

At this, a radiant smile broke out on her face, as she rapidly gestured for him to open it.

Oliver returned the smile and ripped off the pink wrapping.

"They're a special type of dragon hide gloves; I thought you might find them useful."

"They're great Kate."

"When I saw them in Luxembourg, I just…"

"Luxembourg? Is that where you were for those two years?"

For a second, Katie looked off guard, she seemed bewildered for a moment before she gathered her wits and attempted to move on, but Oliver interrupted her.

"What were you doing for all those years Katie? Tell me, I'll understand, just…"

"No, Oliver really, you don't want to. I don't think it's…"

Oliver took one step towards her and she took one step back. Katie attempted to take one more step but her petite figure hit the couch. Oliver's face took on a serious expression as he closed the distance between them.

"Tell me. I deserve an explanation."

For a moment Katie looked almost frightened but a dark expression settled over her eyes. Her voice chilled Oliver.

"Very well. Come, I will show you."

"What? Where are we going?"

"I will show you."

"Katie, tell me…"

Katherine Bell simply ignored his questions and pulled off an onyx ring and tapped it with her nail thrice. It began to glow and she offered it to Oliver.

"Take it and wait there for me."

"What is it?"

"It's a portkey to my estate. Take it and wait there for me."

"But…"

"No buts, go now."

With that, Katie shoved the silver filigree ring into his hands. Oliver felt a jerk at his navel, a swirl of whirling colours and his feet once again felt solid ground.

As Oliver regained his balance, he looked up through the darkness to the illuminated mansion. Under the full moon, the mansion looked daunting. It towered over the magnificent grounds and Oliver felt his eyes widen.

Oliver jumped as a form suddenly appeared behind him. He turned and looked around in bewilderment, only to see Katie standing there calmly staring at him with the same piercing eyes he always found so seductive.

Katie watched as Oliver stared heatedly at her and jerked her eyes away. Instead, she took his hand and pulled him towards the house, fighting against Oliver's reluctance.

"What are we doing?"

"You wanted to know, you wanted to see. So I'm showing you."

* * *

A/N: There you go! Another chapter done, Oliver is going to find out soon! Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or I'll never forgive you!

Luv C.


End file.
